This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new variety of a Ficus benjamina plant that has been named `TooLittle.`
`TooLittle` is a chance mutant of Ficus benjamina that was discovered in April of 1988 by James K. Atchison, growing in a cultivated planting of Ficus benjamina plants at Parrish Tropicals, Inc., a nursery in Delray Beach, Fla. Cuttings from the mutant plant were taken by James K. Atchison, and they were asexually reproduced at the nursery in May of 1988 under the direction and supervision of James K. Atchison. It was subsequently found that the plants which were replicated asexually from the original cuttings, and also in succeeding propagations made over ten generations from cuttings, held the distinguishing characteristics of `TooLittle.`
`TooLittle` can be distinguished from the parent, Ficus benjamina by its unique, small curled leaves, very tight internode space, and dense and extremely slow growth. `TooLittle` is a very full plant, whereas the parent Ficus benjamina is less dense in nature.
The `TooLittle` plant has leaves approximately 7 to 10 times more in quantity than that of the parent Ficus benjamina variety. The `TooLittle` leaves are approximately 1/4 to 1/3 the size of the parent Ficus benjamina leaf, and curl downward slightly. The numerous quantity of leaves gives this plant its dense appearance. The plant can be pruned to tree form and it can also be grown as a shrub. The small size and the extremely slow growth of the Ficus benjamina `TooLittle` make it an excellent candidate for the Bonsai market.
The branching of the Ficus benjamina `TooLittle` differs both in that it branches without pruning (from each node), and has extremely tight internode space compared to that of the parent Ficus benjamina. Branching of the `TooLittle` plant is numerous, expansive, upright and spreading. Branching of the parent Ficus benjamina plant is much more sparse and has a weeping appearance.
The bark of `TooLittle` is light green with new growth, and a gray-brown with old growth, which is similar to that of the parent Ficus benjamina. Small and medium aerial roots form near the base of the plant, as is common with many Ficus varieties. Very large, yet sparse, roots form under the soil level. These roots can be exposed to add to a Bonsai effect.